


2 Angels, a Winchester, and a Baby

by KLLovesBands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Pregnant!Reader, Protective!Cas, Some angst in chapter 2, Winchester sister!Reader, daddy!castiel, lots of fluff, soft!lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You and Castiel have an established relationship. Lucifer is thrown into the picture, along with the surprise of your pregnancy. How will it all work out?





	1. Night Sweats

**Author's Note:**

> LiSten uP
> 
> i am very aware that when a human/angel have a baby it kills the human, im writing this in a perspective where you live thanks

Tossing your warm sheets off your body, you climbed out of the bed. You let out a huff as you glanced over to the clock. 3:42. You were too hot to sleep now, so maybe a cold shower would help. You headed to the bathroom and stripped out of your sweat-soaked clothes. The cold on your skin felt amazing, and you spent 20 minutes relishing in the feeling, before actually cleaning off and stepping out.

You threw on a clean pair of shorts and a tank top, it seemed cool enough. Then, you walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before attempting to sleep again. You opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before shutting the fridge.

“Hey princess, what are you doing up so late?” Lucifer’s voice surprised you. You turned around and felt relieved that it was only him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” You responded, groggily.

“Aw, why not? Missing Cassie too much?” He made a disgusted face.

You rolled your eyes, in no mood to deal with him right now.

It was quite a predicament you all had gotten into. Lucifer lived in the bunker with you now, and he was surprisingly doing alright, albeit annoying at times. No one was really happy with the arrangement at first, but Chuck gave him limited abilities and told everyone he was staying there. You all did your best to avoid him at first, but eventually over time the hatred softened, slightly, and you for the most part got along.

You and Castiel had been together for quite a while, and you two were practically bound at the hip. So, when the news came that you were pregnant he was very thrilled for you two. But, he forbid you from going on missions, for your and the baby’s safety. You were upset, and insisted that you still could, but he made a compelling argument, and you reluctantly agreed. Which sucked for you on two counts.

1\. You had to spend days at a time without him, when he tagged along with your brothers on hunts. 2. You couldn’t help fight or defend anyone, for now you were useless.

Castiel argued that you needed a guardian to watch you while he was away, in case anything came after you. And the only person he could think of was Lucifer. The idea sounded crazy to you, and him at first. But, the fact was, Lucifer had never tried to harm you. He’d hurt plenty of your friends and family in the past, yes, but never you. You hadn’t really given that much thought, but maybe he had a soft spot for you. Lucifer agreed without much persuasion, telling them that he’d protect you no matter what. The arrangement went well, aside from the constant missing of your angelic boyfriend.

“I was just getting some water, and then going back, okay?” Your temper was short, due to your exhaustion. This was the second night in the row you woke up covered in your own sweat. It wasn’t as bad when Castiel was here to cool you down, but now he was away and you had to just suck it up.

“You look hot.” He stated blankly.

You quirked your eyebrow at him in confusion.

“I mean your temperature, obviously.” He sighed. “Are you okay?”

You appreciated the concern from the devil himself, but you really just wanted to get back to bed.

“Just a symptom of pregnancy, I guess. It’s really annoying because Cas isn’t here to cool me down.” You groaned.

“Really? That’s it? Cmon.” Lucifer walked away before you could respond. You trudged behind him, and realized he was walking to your room. Once you were both inside, he closed the door.

He crawled into your bed and scooted over on the opposite side to yours, then he held his arms open for you.

You snorted. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You said you wanted to be cooled off, so come on.” He stated a matter of factly.

“Well yeah, but-“

“But your boyfriend’s not here, sweetheart, so you’re gonna have to settle for your _second_ favorite angel.” Luci smiled, still awaiting you to join him in bed.

You thought for a second, before giving in and settling in beside him. He scooted closer to you and wrapped his arms around you. His skin was so cold, and it felt nice against your own warm skin. You leaned closer against his touch, and you actually felt comfortable for the first time that night. Nothing else was spoken, as you fell asleep in his arms.

What you didn’t notice was the small content smile that played on his face as he watched you sleep.


	2. Safety First

You stepped in the bunker, pride littered your features. You walked to the fridge, your eyes skimming over a few cans of beer, before grabbing a water instead. Shame you couldn’t celebrate.

“I take it went well, due to the stupid smirk on your face.” Dean commented, taking a chug from his beer.

“Yup.” You replied grinning. “So easy.”

Sam coughed nervously. “I’m glad you’re proud, Y/N, but how do you think Cas will feel when he-“

You rolled your eyes, Castiel couldn’t keep you locked up forever just because of your predicament. Besides, you weren’t even showing yet, you’d be fine.

As if on cue, Castiel appeared, an angry expression painted on his face. He stared at you, and then the others before grabbing your arm and teleporting you to your room. He’d much rather talk in private.

“Do you want to explain to me why you went hunting a vampire - alone - without any protection whatsoever, while you’re pregnant?” His voice was calm but you could tell he was very annoyed.

“Look, I know you’re pissed, but I handled it, just like I knew I could. I’m taking easy hunts.” You spoke softly.

“You’re not taking _anything_ anymore for 9 more months.” He stated, his voice growing an octave louder.

You sighed. “You can’t stop me from hunting.”

“Try me.” His voice was threatening now.

“Nothing even happened! It was an easy hunt, like I said. No major fighting, no injuries. Easy.”

“I DON’T CARE!” He shouted, causing you to jump. “You need to be more careful and not think like some sort of rebellious teen. You can’t be reckless and wild and think it’s fine because you can do what you want. You have a living being inside you, it’s not just you anymore. You can’t be so foolish over this.”

You blinked, unsure of how to respond to him. You knew he was right. You knew it wasn’t safe, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction right now. You cleared your throat and quickly walked off. Unsure of where you were going, since he was in your room. You made your way to another room, an empty one, and laid down. Maybe you could just lay here and maybe take a nap and have a rational conversation when you woke up.

“Hey, princess.” Lucifer called as he appeared in the room.

You rolled your eyes. “Please go away.”

He sat on the bed and looked over your sad form. “Listen, Cassie’s right. You-“

“If you say another word I’ll banish your ass with an angel sigil I swear to-“

“Okay, gotcha. I’ll be back later, moody.” And with that Lucifer was gone.

With the much needed peace and quiet, you drifted off to sleep. When you woke, It was dark, which you hoped meant the humans in the bunker had already settled in for the night. You hoped Lucifer and Castiel were also nowhere to be found as you didn’t feel like sitting through more insults or speeches. You stepped out of the room and headed for the kitchen for some sort of quick early midnight snack. Grabbing a yogurt from the fridge, you heard the flutter of wings behind you and mentally groaned. You grabbed a spoon from the counter and spun around.

“Y/N.” Castiel spoke, much softer than earlier and with a much more gentle facial expression, maybe even a hint of guilt.

“Yeah, Cas?” You huffed.

“I.. wanted to apologize for my previous behavior. I am just concerned for your wellbeing. I love you more than any being on this planet, and I already feel a strong connection to our unborn child.” He paused, as if to think. “I cannot stop you from hunting, but if you must, I insist on joining you and making sure you are safe at all times.”

You felt your heart swell at his words. Anytime Castiel proclaimed his love for you, you instantly grew overjoyed. And it was often. Cas loved telling you how he felt, and he loved seeing you happy. It was a win-win.

You stepped forward, your yogurt long forgotten on the table as you took his hands in your own. “No, you don’t need to be sorry. _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have went behind your back on a hunt. I just hate being down for the count, you know? Makes me feel useless. But, I’ll try to suffer through the rest of the next 9 months. For you, and for our baby.”

Castiel smiled as he looked down at you. “You’re not useless at all, my love. You’re carrying our child, which requires a lot of rest. But at the end of the day, it is quite an accomplishment.”   
  
His smile was contagious, and soon you were grinning too and pressing a soft passionate kiss on his lips. He held you tight as he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, you pulled away.

“I love you, Cas.” You smiled.

“I love you too, honeybee.” He replied.

You let out an involuntary yawn, and he noticed. “Nap wasn’t enough?”

“Guess not.” Before you could say anything else, he picked you up bridal style and carried you to your bedroom. He tucked you in and kissed your forehead.

“Sleep well, I love you both.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot of Luci in this one but he’ll be in the next one more I promise  
> don’t be afraid to leave feedback on suggestions and also if you’re liking this so far!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this because i already have plans for future chapters and i’m excited about this story since i love cas n luci both very much


End file.
